1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-celled article carrier and a method of manufacturing such an article carrier. The multi-celled article carrier is capable of being produced from a single piece of corrugated material using conventional manufacturing methods. The multi-celled article carrier is further capable of being quickly assembled such that the partitions defining the cells are self-positioning to enable the article carrier to be quickly and efficiently loaded with cans, bottles, or other similar articles. The multi-celled article carrier of this invention is preferably four-celled and is designed and constructed to support relatively heavy articles weighing on the order of three pounds in each cell of the multi-celled carrier.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,686 describes a collapsible compartmented carton having a handle. The carton contains six discrete cells and is manufactured from a single piece of material. The carton further comprises a handle portion which is made up of two foldably adjacent handle panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,114 discloses a collapsible bottle carrier produced from a single piece of paperboard material. The carrier has six cells, each cell defined in part by a wall comprising small panels adhesively attached to the sidewalls of the bottle carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,202 discloses a four cell compartmented carton with a handle. The four-celled carton comprises a hinged handle on the transverse portion of the carton. The medial walls of the carton are adhesively attached along a uniform plane to the side walls of the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,349 discloses a four pack bottle carrier. The four pack bottle carrier comprises discrete cells of varying vertical heights. The four pack carrier also contains a handle that is comprised of three separate panel portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,414 discloses a basket-like carrier formed from the distinct types of material blanks. The carrier depicted in the patent has four cells. The handle of the carrier is formed from at least two perpendicularly associated handle panels.